Talk:Perfect Idol, Bermuda/@comment-34617930-20190927004400/@comment-893743-20190929051618
Between "explain some of the combos with the card" and "nerd out," I picked "nerd out," so here goes... So during the endgame of the [[Cray i|Cray i'']] story, Messiah is driven crazy and invades Cray ''i, and to do that, Messiah chooses champions from all six nations, each with their own Alpha Dragon. These champions thematically exemplify the biggest flaws each nation has. I had been creating boss units for the champions of Messiah, like Dragonic Overlord "The Endless" and Chronojet Dragon A, but I hadn't been very satisfied with them - they weren't properly reflecting the flaws I had assigned to the nations. Then I started working on this card, and went through several drafts before I had a stroke of genius and decided to give this card the "all names" ability. Y'know why Bermuda Triangle is so popular? It's certainly not because it has interesting mechanics. It's all about the waifus. Bushiroad segregates Bermuda into their own extra boosters, and people will spend money by the truckloads just so they can get cards with their waifu on it, especially shiny cards with their waifus in swimsuits/wedding dresses/what have you. When people choose which Bermuda deck to play, they choose who to play by looks, not mechanics. Essentially, what people pay attention to isn't what the girls of Bermuda can do, but what they look like. All of this is examined in the Cray i'' story. Magallanica's flaw as shown in the Cray ''i story is that it tries to manipulate and force people to be something they're not, and nothing exemplifies that more than Bermuda Triangle. The managers of Bermuda's idols take regular girls and mold them into cute, inoffensive, and perfectly marketable idols, forcing them to become exactly what the fans want rather than be themselves. If they try to act differently, they get punished. Furthermore, every piece of information about them - for example, the lores of Bermuda Triangle units you might read - is all carefully chosen and written to enforce the image of the idols that the managers want, not who the mermaid girls are really like. Ultimately, the idol machine dehumanizes and crushes the girls. So I created a boss card that exemplifies all this. Perfect Idol, Bermuda has all card names of all Bermuda Triangle cards - she can literally be any kind of waifu you want her to be, and furthermore, she can force your other units to become the waifus you want them to be. On the other hand, Perfect Idol, Bermuda does nothing by herself - she has no personality, no identity of her own, only the identity given to her. She's the ultimate product and goal of the idol system - something that's not even a person, something that's nothing more than an empty vessel for fans to project their desires onto. I don't really dislike Bermuda Triangle - or at least, not as much as you do, seeing as I've seen you express your distaste for them a few times - but I do see a fascinating story thread to be examined. So let's see what this card can do in terms of mechanics. Bermuda Triangle has . It all ties back into how people care more about the waifus of Bermuda Triangle than the mechanics - people want to build around their chosen waifu. Now imagine being able to mash all of the support for those archetypes and sub-clans into the same deck. That's what this card enables you to do. The name effect also synergizes with Infinite Stride - since this card has all Bermuda card names, you can discard any card for the Infinite Stride cost. (I had initially wanted Perfect Idol, Bermuda to change the names of cards in your hand and G zone. Unfortunately, the former would be insane with . The latter would be insane with , as she would allow you to plop out Alpha Dragon of Control, Rapture or one of the Hexa-Conversion Synchrostride cards as your first stride.) Now, here are some silly combos with this card: *The nastiest combo I've thought of would be to use to ride this on your grade 0 vanguard. This is the biggest reason why the "cannot stride if your opponent has a G2 or less vanguard" is there, but this combo still allows you to rush your opponent like hell. This is hopefully balanced by the fact that this card doesn't technically do anything by itself, but if I nerf this card in any way, this combo would be the reason. *Use cards that search for cards with certain names, like , to tutor for any card in your deck. The reason why this card doesn't give cards in your deck all card names until the opponent is at G3 is to prevent you from tutoring up the perfect rush hand when combined with the Fria early ride combo. *Speaking of tutoring, you can tutor this card really easily with cards like . Easy to get this card onto your vanguard circle, and easy Stride fodder. *Who needs to ride the old and outdated with when you can just ride a utility juggernaut like this card? (Soon, Riviere, you will get your Force gift. Soon...) * always Counter Charges! *You can using this card as the mate, if you aren't too busy Striding, I guess. Works quite nicely with . *And more! Thanks for coming to my TED talk.